Pokévantage Academy
by TheUnbelievableGarySewick
Summary: Lola is looking to build her trainer skills, but she also learns what it means to look out for more than just herself along the way.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Sneasel stared nervously at the bus as it pulled up. Lola reached into her pocket and held out his pokéball.

"It's time to go back in, Sneasel!"

He folded his arms and sighed. Lola was so naïve sometimes. He was bothered that she was obviously not even worried about being shipped off to a school for new trainers when she was only twelve. He hated her parents for doing this because in his eyes, she was just a kid.

"Come on, Sneasel, Pokémon _have_ to be in their pokéballs on the bus. It's safety rules."

In a grumpy mood, he smacked the button on the pokéball so it would activate and allow him in. Lola tucked him into her backpack and handed the driver her luggage. On the bus, most seats were filled, but she found a seat with another girl her age.

"Can I sit with you?"

The girl jumped and said, "U-Uhm, I guess so."

"My name is Lola, who are you?"

"Serena. I only just got my trainer's ID."

"Really? Me, too, even though I'm twelve."

"I'm just ten."

The girls talked about what they were looking forward to at the school. Serena started to like Lola the more they talked about cute Pokémon.

"What's your favorite type?" Serena asked.

"Uhm, I don't really know. I like a lot of types. The ones that I think are cute are my favorites, but there are a lot of cute ones with different types." Lola said.

"I like ice types, a lot of them have really soft fur." Serena said.

"Ooh, I have an ice type, he's my Sneasel!"

Serena and Lola were friends before the bus came to a stop and the children grabbed their luggage. They looked for their names on a list and went to their assigned room number in the girls' lodge. They were thrilled to be neighbors on the same floor.

Lola met her roommate, a girl named Kira. Kira's father was a well-known breeder who bred powerful and expensive Pokémon. Kira's Eevee, Azurill, and Cleffa were gifts from him. She also had a brother named Sal who attended the school since he was her age.

After all of her stuff was put away, Lola and the rest of the girls were called to the courtyard. Her heart began pounding when she realized it was time for assessment battles to place her in the appropriate classes. She was given a random partner, a boy named Jesse who looked anxious to battle.

The man overseeing the battle announced their names and waved a flag. "Alright trainers, send out your first Pokémon!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Jesse threw out a pokéball. "Go, Umbreon!" he said.

Lola chose her beloved Hoppip.

"Hoppip, use poisonpowder!" she commanded.

The little weeds on its head spun and produced a toxic dust, showering the opponent. Umbreon reacted with sand attack. As the little pink Pokémon batted at its face to try and get the sand out of its eyes, Umbreon shivered in pain from the poisoning.

"Come on Hoppip, use leech seed!"

The Umbreon looked up just in time to see a large seed hit him in the face. Vines covered him and sapped his strength. Jesse ordered him to use confuse ray. Hoppip felt dizzy and began floating upside down.

"Shake it off, Hoppip, use sleep powder!" Lola said.

Hoppip tried to obey but while it was upside down the powder just hit the ground. Umbreon dashed forward and hit Hoppip with a quick attack. Knocked to the ground on its face, Hoppip managed to get up and dust Umbreon with the sleeping toxin. When the dark type hit the ground, Hoppip relaxed as Lola told it to use synthesis.

Hoppip and Lola watched as the poison and the seed slowly hurt the opponent. When Hoppip was fully healed, Umbreon started to wake up. When it tried to stand, it collapsed.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" the overseer said.

Jesse withdrew the Pokémon and sent out his second and final one, a Weavile. Immediately she went in with feint attack. Hoppip showered her in poison powder, but she pulled through the pain and struck, _hard._ Hoppip fell the ground and immediately fainted. The crowd was amazed at the power.

"Come on, Sneasel, you're my last chance!"

Sneasel came out and looked at Jesse, then at Weavile. His shoulders sank as he looked at how much taller and scarier she was than him. The. He saw that she was scratching at the poison on her body and thought he might have he upper hand. When she ran at him and scratched his shoulder, he recoiled with a quick attack. It hit her right in the gut, knocking her over. Jesse thought about the strategy Hoppip used and decided to make sure Sneasel couldn't do any healing.

"Weavile, use taunt." Jesse said.

The Pokémon snickered and looked at Sneasel. She stuck her tongue out at him. He was surprised by the sudden rude gesture. Weavile then turned around and stuck her rump out at him. That made him angry. Lola ordered him to use fury swipes, and he gladly obliged.

He only managed to claw her twice when she countered with scratch. When he tried to continue using fury swipes, he felt a sudden surge of power and raked his claws down her face. It sent her back, whimpering in pain. Lola looked amazed, she just witnessed her Sneasel learn slash! Weavile scratched at the poison as she struggled to get up, but then she charged and hit him head on with feint attack. Sneasel hit the ground and couldn't get back up, but then Weavile collapsed as well.

Jesse and Lola were silent, as was the rest of the students that watched the battle. Then the overseer said, "Both trainers are out of usable Pokémon, it's a draw! Good job!"


End file.
